Famous
by lilbasketballqt2
Summary: Famous, at only 15
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer~ U all know it by now so lets get to the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mom! Come quick! It's almost one!" A girl around 15 yelled then she jumped on the couch hugging a throw pillow tightly against her chest leaning closer to the stereo speaker.  
  
"You got the type ready to record?" her mom asked  
  
"Of course! Where's Dad? He was supposed to get her about 30 mins ago. He's going to miss it." She whined then pushing a long auburn strand of hair outta her eyes.  
  
"Oh he just called…" Her mother started entering the family room.  
  
"Let me guess, an emergency at work?"  
  
"You know your father…he wanted to be here for you but you know how things go with him."  
  
"Yeah w/e." They both quite talking till an announcer came on the radio.  
  
"We have a special treat for you guys tonight. We got a rising star that's never before been aired and let me say she's not another pop princess! Her name is Sierra and she's only 15 years old. So here's Sierra, Making My Way, on 93.1 WDRQ Detroit's #1 hit station!"  
  
::Music plays::  
  
"Just looking in the mirror  
  
nanana nanana  
  
Who do I want to be O'baby  
  
Cause I see me standing there  
  
Nanana nanana  
  
Lies unfold before my eyes oh yeah yeah yeah  
  
Just making my way through life  
  
Making new choices left and right  
  
And I'm standing on that mountain side then I see…I see  
  
Me just looking into the mirror  
  
Wondering who I want to be O'baby  
  
And all those unfold before my eyes O'yeah  
  
Cause I'm just making my way through life  
  
Making choices left and right  
  
And I finally see who I am inside I see…I see  
  
I'm a girl making through my life  
  
I'm more than I appear to you  
  
I'm doing what I want to do  
  
And I'm everything thing I want to be  
  
I'm everything I want to be.  
  
I'm just making my way through life  
  
Making choices left and right  
  
And I finally see who I am inside I see…I see"  
  
"AHH" that was so awesome!!" the young girl screamed jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"Oh, Sierra that was so good. You know your dad and I are very proud of you!"  
  
"Mom Thank you so much for all your help!" Sierra said hugging her mom tightly. "I'm going to call Steven now."  
  
"all right baby."  
  
1 year Later  
  
Fresh, sunny, and a crisp breeze flowed through the air, with the tree's freshly budded. Sierria rode in the backseat of her mom's new red mustang looking back she only say forests and mountains and trees, LOTS of trees with scattered fields here and there. Sierra turned back around , she now could see a couple small building coming into view. "Out of all the places you are making me go here, nowhere land!" Sierra complained crossing her arms.  
  
Her mom's face showed through as stone, motionless, her watery eyes was covered by dark black sunglasses. Sierra punched the back of her mom's seat making her jump. "Now you stop it right now! Your 15 y.o. not 2 so start acting your age!" She snapped, "You better behave yourself. We're here." The two girls stepped out of the car, sierra grabbed her bags and set all 7 of them on the ground.  
  
"Hi sierra. I'm Peter and this is Jamie. She'll be your counselor. She's also new here. Jamie is taking over the group your in till my wife Sophie gets back from a family business. So why don't Jamie go give you the rules and get check out and everything. Ok?  
  
1 hour later  
  
Sierra sat on her bed now with her freshly put on sheets. Her headphones rested on her ears while she held the portable CD player in her lap. Her eyes closed in a dream state.  
  
Shelby entered the room with Daisy laughing about some nonsense thing. Sierra didn't even flinch; she had the music so high she wouldn't even hear someone screaming right against her face. "Hey look it's the newbie" Daisy announced to Shelby. "Lets state the obvious now!" Shelby shot back sarcastically. "You know her name?" "Ummmm…..I think Sonia or Sarah, something like that!" Shelby answered, while walking over and sitting on the bed across from the new girl. Daisy soon followed and sat next to Shelby who was staring deeply at this girl. "What are you doing?" "Trying to figure her out." "Umm.. Ok Shel I'm not even that weird." Shelby turned her head toward Daisy "What?? Sometimes I can make guesses about people juss by looking at them." "Whatever you say."  
  
Sierra's eyes opened slowly till she saw the two girls sitting across from her. She tool off the headphones and held them tightly "Can I help you with something?" Sierra asked after a few minutes of silence. "No, but we're the girls in your group besides two other girls who are out right now." Shelby answered. "Oh, and I'd care, why?" "Not too sure, but my name is Shelby what's yours?" "Elvis! Now go away." Sierra retorted then smiled sarcastically for a moment, then stared at the wall with an evil glare. Shelby was obviously pissed. "Fine. Whatever. Come on Daisy lets get outta here" Daisy stood up and walked to the door and finally realized that Shelby wasn't behind her so she turned around facing the two girls again. Shelby was whispering something in the newbie's ear. "Come on Shelby leave her alone." Daisy commanded. "I' am! I think there's a basketball game going on wanna go check it out?" Shelby suggested as the two girls walked out of the dorm together. "Sure. So what did you say to her?" Daisy finally asked when there was no one around. "Nothing just a warning."  
  
Back 2 Sierra  
  
Shelby's words echoed through Sierra's head. "Who the fuck do you think you are ? You little Bitch; you'll get your turn just wait." The words didn't scare her. Hell nothing really scared her. Just the fact that someone talked back to her besides her mom it was a first to her.  
  
  
  
OK chap 1 is complete now you gotta tell me if this is a good idea or not! Ofcourse this is juss the beginning and I know it's a lil boring but u gotta get through all of it to get to the good stuff right? OK now if you could review please do I don't care if you write one word as long as it helps me decide if I should continue or not!  
  
.:*LISEY*:. 


	2. The Lovers

P.S thanx for everyone that reviewed and I did the line in between this time sorry about the first one I forgot to put them in there!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The girls and the guys sat around in a circle beside the basketball court and talked about the up coming dance Peter promised to all of the students for their good behavior. Then subject changed again and again. They were all juss trying to pass the time. In the summer the students got most of the week off besides an occasional study period and other little things some kids were gone for the summer to visit their families but some stay back at Horizon.  
  
"So have any of you guys seen the new girl?" Scott asks picking some of the grass and playing with it between his fingers.  
  
"Yeah." Daisy answered before Shelby got a word in. "Shelby and I just saw her in the dorm."  
  
"What's she like?" David asked eagerly.  
  
"The word Bitch comes to mind." Shelby answered.  
  
"Why?" Scott asked and putting down a piece of grass and wrapping his arms around Shelby's waist.  
  
"Well She was just sarcastic with her answers that's all and of course Shelby goes a lil overboard." Daisy said rolling her eyes over to Shelby.  
  
"What? I just made it clear where we stood nobody is going to talk to me that way when I try to be nice."  
  
"Man Shelby, What did ya say to the chica?" Auggie asked.  
  
"Nothing! Gosh its none of your damn business." Shelby shot back agitated over nothing really. "Scott let's go I'm sick of talking about the "new girl".  
  
Boys Dorm (may skip if like, its only for the people who like the detail)  
  
Scott and Shelby stood close together looking into each other's eyes. Scott's gaze was heavy upon Shelby. He loved her smell, touch, her smooth skin, everything. The two kissed once then twice then they got in to a little making out till it turned into a heavy make-out session. Scott rubbed Shelby's back and brushed his fingers through her hair, knowing it was one of her major turn-ons. He slowly made his way back down her back and went under her shirt. Shelby pulled away from the kissing.  
  
"If you want it off just tell me." She said with a sly smile, and pulled her shirt off leaving her in a lacey pink bra, that showed off her every curve.  
  
Scott by now had his shirt off too and they were back to kissing. Their skin touched softly and rubbed against one another. It wasn't before long that they were on the bed and Shelby was undoing Scott's pants. Scott soon followed her and took her pants off leaving them rolling around in Scott's bed in nothing but their underwear. The two lovers filled with exotic passion for each other couldn't help them selves. They didn't want to wait any longer. They knew the rules of Horizon and they knew what would happen if they got caught but none of this mattered at this moment. Scott finally undid her bra. Shelby laid on bottom while Scott kissed her chest then lower and lower till he got to her stomach where he pulled off the rest of what she had on. Shelby couldn't help but be turned on. Scott finally took off his boxers and they got back to the kissing. Their warm bodies rubbed up against one another turning one another on more and more. Scott grabbed a condom from his bedside table that was hidden and put it on. They held on to one another as Scott slowly made his way inside her. Shelby moaned and Scott moved up and down. The sensations from both of them were tremendous. Shelby couldn't hold it in any longer. She let it out and had an orgasm. Scott couldn't help but smile at Shelby. He loved this girl he'd do anything for her.  
  
Lodge  
  
The time that day past slowly for everyone at Horizon besides Shelby and Scott. It was now time for evening group for the Cliffhangers and everyone sat in their usual spots leaving Sierra out. Peter sat down and everyone became quite.  
  
"OK you guys listen up." Peter announced. "For the people who don't know this is Sierra, and she's new to the group. EVERYONE be nice like always and help her around these next few days. Now I trust since you guys are old enough now that you'll introduce yourselves later if you haven't already. Now moving on I know your all going to love this, but you guys have way too much free time on your hands so…we're going to have a two day hike! And I thought this would be a good way of you all meeting Sierra. So we're heading out tomorrow afternoon. You'll all be there. Any questions?" Peter then paused and scanned the faces of these teens. "No? Ok you can all go cause I'm very busy tonight. But if you need me I'm in my office." 


End file.
